


.determination

by TheRibbonTwirler (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRibbonTwirler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current Chapter: Superhero AU</p><p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>A Collection Of Stories Concerning My Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.determination

**Author's Note:**

> CANCELLED

**SONIA**   **Suzuki** wasn't normal or average. You could tell that by the clothes she wore, the hobbies she liked and the school she went to.

Sonia preferred to wear clothes that weren't to bland nor to bright. Her favourite outfit was a pastel pink long sleeved shirt with a evergreen vest on to. A brown skirt along with black socks and white shoes completed her look. On occasion she wore sweaters and jumpers. Nothing neon or dark though. She hated neons and blacks to be perfectly honest. Sometimes, Salem tried to convince her to wear a neon jacket, but her attempts were never successful. At least what Sonia knew of at least.

Her main hobby was photography and she loved it. Sunsets were one of her favourite pictures to take along with ones of her friends. She also liked to take photos of animals which varried in success. Once a deer almost got away with her camera. That was something that haunted her memories with that camera. She no longer trusted it that much. 

She also went to Millennium School for Advanced Studies. You could be accepted numerous ways. Through talent scouts to essays, the rumors behind some of them are only false most of the time. The way Sonia got in was through her mother. Miss Maria Suzuki was the schools nurse and so she was allowed in to study. It was kind of weird at times but she didn't mind.

There is something else about Sonia that most people don't know about. Let me tell you the story of Blue Angel.

* * *

"Hey Sonia!"

She turned her head towards her friend. Salem Akatsuki was a close friend or Sonia's. With her light blue hair and brown eyes it seemed that she had switched her colour palette around. Nevertheless, Salem was a kind and loyal person. However she had a slight problem when it came to the town's local superheros, Blue Angel and Flower Empress.

"What is it Salem?"

Salem's eyes seemed to glow and that was when Sonia knew what she wanted to talk about. Or a certain two things.

"You know Blue Angel? Well it turns out that she and Flower Empress were spotted in the rain yesterday! I found a picture on a blog called 9charlieelee9. Check it out!"

The picture was hazy and a little blurry but she could clearly see the white wings and the lilac kimono of the two hero's. 

"That's cool, but haven't you got Art Club right now?"

With a laugh Salem winked at her friend. "Of course silly! I just wanted to show you before I headed there. Bye now!"

And with that she had sped of, leaving Sonia on her own. She had Photography Club and decided to look at the blog on her way to it. It was at least five minutes away anyway.

Pulling out her lavender phone, she typed in the name of the blog into her search program. The results were surprising, to say the least.

Multiple posts featuring impressive photos of the heroines. Some of them she had no idea how 'Monika' - the person behind the blog - took the photos. Overall however, Monika surely had talent along with determination. She supposedly spent her days searching for new scenes to capture and share with the world. One day, Sonia would like to be her, Unfortunatly, she couldn't. Not really.

It wasn't that she had no chance of running a successful blog or snapping magnificent photos. (She was great at doing that! Not the best but good.) Rather it was something else. She couldn't photograph Blue Angel or Flower Empress because she was one of them. Blue Angel to be more specific.

Let's start somewhere else.

* * *

Blue Angel had came into existence the day the deer had almost stolen her camera. Why am I telling you this now? Because it wasn't relevant then. Now let's expand on that tale.

"Hey! Give me that back!" She yelled, chasing the deer with her fist in the air. That certain day was sunny with clear skys. Sonia felt as if she could have seen such bad luck happening on such a perfect day. The chase seemed to last for hours, but in reality it was a few minutes. After a while the deer was cornered in a glade of trees.

"Ha! I've got you now!" She said before chasing after the deer. At the last moment it dodged, making Sonia bump into the nearest tree. Yelling with pain, she tried to grab her camera but failed.

 It was near that moment that she collapsed onto the ground. When she could stand without falling over, she realised that the deer was missing. Fortunately her camera had been dropped on the ground. It had a small crack, but nothing to damaging.

She picked it up and turned it on. Most of her pictures were still on it but something had changed. A picture of a sunset had been replaced with a question mark on a black screen. Out of curiosity, she decided to take a look at what had happend to the image.

With a flash of light, the camera became hot to the touch and she dropped it. It then let out smoke before revealing a charm bracelet. Two charms were on it and they represented two crow wings. The two charms were on opposite sides and glowed when she touched it.

Since she had common sense, she dumped it in the trash on her way home.

However when she got home, the bracelet had reappeared on her desk. She had almost screamed at the sight of it.

"What the glacial donut! How did this get here?" She questioned picking up it once more. "Is it evil?"

With a laugh she decided to put it on. "That's not plausible. Let's see what this looks like on me!"

A flash of light blinded her eyes leaving her to sway uncomfortably. She tries to tug of the bracelet but couldn't manage to with black spots appearing in her vision. She collapsed on the floor but not before seeing a dim light at the end of her vision. And that was when she blacked out.

\- END OF PART ONE -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing don't I! I know I should have continued but I got sick of this story after a few days. Sorry! Maybe I'll continue one day?


End file.
